Opposites Attract
by Mrs.DirectionerGleek
Summary: This is a Jori fic based on Tori and Jade's Play date. Except I basically only used the idea of them having to go to Nozu together. Both of them are hiding their true feelings until they can't take it anymore. So far I only have the first chapter and if you like it I will keep going. Sorry if this is a bad summary... By the way, rated M for future content. And sorry for shortness.
1. Chapter 1

Tori and Jade are sitting at a table inside Nozu's looking at the menu.

"I know what I'm going to get, are you ready, Vega?" says Jade.

"Just because you're ready doesn't mean I am," Tori says.

**(FLASHBACK)**

Tori and Jade are in Sikowitz' class listening to his lame lecture. Jade throws a rolled up ball of paper at Tori's head. Tori ignores it with a sigh. Jade throws another one at her and Tori glares at her. Jade smirks with her arms crossed. When Tori thinks Jade finally stops she gets nailed in the cheek by Jade yet again.  
"You know it would be nice if you could leave me alone for just five minutes..." Tori says angrily.  
"And why should I do that Vega?" Jade says smirking.  
"Oh right I forgot how much of a witch you are. You would never do that," Tori says.  
"Funny. At least I'm not a goody-two-shoes," Jade says rudely.  
Sikowitz gets mad that Jade and Tori are rudely interrupting class once again.  
"You know you guys need to just get along. I have a new assignment for you. You want to know what it is? Of course you do. You are going to go to dinner together and you're going to get along or else..." Sikowitz almost screaming at them.

And that's how their "date" at Nozu came about.****

(Focused on Tori In 3rd person)

As Tori is looking at the menu Jade says "Whatever I'm going to the restroom, Don't miss me too much, Vega," smirking.  
Little does Jade know I will miss her a little... I can't help but turn to stare at her as she walks into the bathroom. I'm so glad she doesn't know I have a little crush on her...okay fine a big crush on her. I don't know why I like her to be honest, considering that she's always mean to me and mocks me with how she thinks I talk which I don't get...because I don't talk like that. Tori thinks. When Sikowitz told Tori and Jade that they had to go to Nozu for a "date" Tori was happy at first but then nervous because being with her alone might cause her to do something stupid and have Jade find out that she likes her...a lot. Tori doesn't really know what their friends would do if they found out that she liked Jade. She doesn't really want to find out either...Tori kind of finds it hot when Jade is so mean to her, maybe it's her tone, or something but she does.  
"That bathroom is kind of gross," Jade says walking back to the table.  
Tori gets startled when Jade suddenly comes back but she says "I'm ready."  
They order their good and talk about how much Jade hates flowers.  
"Flowers are disgusting. Their all bright and happy and just I hate them!" Jade says in anger.  
"Flowers are so pretty though!" Tori says happily.  
"Exactly," Jade says smirking.  
Tori rolls her eyes and looks around the restaurant. The waiter comes up with their sushi and Jade puts her phone back in her purse. Since she was texting while talking to Tori.  
"So...How's your sushi?" Tori says trying to start a conversation.  
"Why does it matter to you?" Jade asks in her mocking tone.  
"Right..." Tori says sighing and looking down at her food.  
Tori can't help but look at Jade a couple times as their eating since she's so pretty. She even got caught but luckily played it off but looking around the room right as Jade looked back at her.  
**  
( Focused on Jade In 3rd person)**

For some reason I feel slightly comfortable being here with Tori. Which is disgusting because I don't like her. I can feel her staring at me sometimes. I smile inside my head. Hmm...I have an idea, Jade picks up a piece of her sushi with her hand and throws it at Tori having it land in her hair. Jade smiles when she sees Tori get mad. Tori takes the sushi out of her hair and throws it back at Jade having it land in her dress. I can feel my face about to redden so I run to the bathroom before Tori sees it, Jade thinks.


	2. Chapter 2

Third Person

I just threw sushi down Jade's dress and I couldn't help but laugh at her face. She went into the bathroom...well stormed off into the bathroom. I feel like going in there to say sorry... Tori thinks. Tori bites her bottom lip and walks towards the bathroom. She sees jade looking at herself in the mirror.

"Hey...I-I'm sorry for getting sushi in your dress," Tori stutters.

"Whatever Vega," Jade replies nastily.

Tori opens her arms for Jade to hug her. Jade stares at her in the mirror for a couple seconds before rolling her eyes and turning to hug her. Tori smiles and jade lets go and walks out of the bathroom. Tori walks out after. They start eating their food again and all of the sudden Jade drops her chopsticks on the ground. They go to pick them up at the same time and accidently brush hands. Tori blushes and quickly pulls her hand away. Jade just smirks and picks them up.

Jade's Thoughts

I can't believe Tori just touched my hand. Her skin is perfectly tan and always warm. It have me butterflies but I don't really know why...I kind of wish she didn't pull away so fast. She blushed when she did it...which was overly adorable. No shut up Jade stop don't think like that. Just eat your sushi and stop. Jade mentally battles herself.

Tori's Thoughts

I wish I wouldn't of touched Jade's hand...I wonder what she is thinking right now. Her hand was icy cold and pale...I kind of liked the feeling of touching her now that I think about it...No Tori bad! Don't think like that or you might do something stupid like act on your feelings and she'll find out that you secretly like her...

Third Person

Tori looks down at her sushi. Jade is staring at her. Tori can feel her staring and looks up into her eyes and gets lost. She doesn't realize she's staring until the waiter comes back.

"Hello ladies would you like some dessert?" The waiter asks politely.

"Um...yeah actually I'll have some cheesecake please," Tori replies.

"I'll have a chocolate milkshake," Jade says.

Jade smirks at Tori. She's probably laughing in her mind at how she saw me staring at her. Tori thinks. Tori was just staring at me...she looked so mesmerized and lost. I looked into her pretty brown eyes. They looked so creamy it makes me think of chocolate. Well that or kiss her... She's so beautiful with her perfect skin, her perfect brown locks, and her perfect brown chocolate eyes. Jade thinks. The waiter comes back again with their dessert. Tori puts her elbow on the table and rest her chin on her open palm and eats her cake with the other arm. As Tori gets full she leans back in her chair and moves her feet forward a little in front of her. She doesn't remember that Jade's feet are right across from her until she accidentally touches them. Tori looks up and blushes un-noticeably and moves them back. Jade smiles and she pushes her feet forward touching Tori's. Tori blushes darker and they play footsie under the table. Tori gets more comfortable as they keep doing it and her skin fades back to normal.

"I'm going to go pee," Tori says before getting up and walking to the bathroom.

"Whatever," Jade says with her known smirk.

Jade finishes her shake as Tori goes to the bathroom. What Tori doesn't know is that when she is inside the stall Jade made her way into the bathroom after her and leaned against the sink in front of her stall. She opened the door and saw her and jumped.

"Aww did I scare the little Vega?" Jade says amused.

"Yes you did actually..." Tori says barely above a whisper.

Tori walks to the sink next to Jade and washes her hands. Jade moves and leans on the wall next to the exit of the bathroom. Tori dries her hands off before throwing the paper towels away. Then, she walks over to Jade slowly and looks at her with her thumbs in her pockets.

"So you ready to go?" Tori asks as nonchalant as possible.

Jade looks into Tori's eyes and lightly shakes her head. She uncrosses her arms and stands up straight. Tori looks at her confused. Jade steps closer to Tori leaving barely an inch between them. Tori's confused face fades as she stares into Jade's eyes. Jade wraps her arms around Tori's waist firmly and closes the gap between their lips. Tori kisses back passionately and wraps her arms around Jade's neck. They were like that for who knows how long until they pull their faces away with big grins on their faces. They keep their arms wrapped in place though. As they are smiling at eachother Tori runs her fingers through Jade's hair. Jade slides her hands down Tori's butt and thighs and slowly puts them back down at her sides.

"Come on Vega let's go," Jade whispers before pulling out of Tori's grip and walking out.

**Author's Notes: Here's the new chapter :) I know it's short but it's something. I hope you liked this chapter and if you did then review and tell me what you thought. Should I keep going? Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

Tori and Jade are walking back to the car after their unexpected kiss. Tori is happy that she finally got to kiss Jade but doesn't know if that's going to cut it. As they arrive at Jade's car she opens the back door to put her purse on the seat. As Jade is leaning back up from setting the purse down Tori stands next to the door and puts her hand on it. My heart is beating out of my chest from kissing Vega a few minutes ago...I really liked kissing her she's a good kisser but that's the problem I still want to be kissing her... Jade thinks. Jade goes to close the door but notices Tori's hand is on it. Tori gently pushes Jade away from the door and closes it for her. Then, she walks in front of Jade and pushes her up against the car and puts her hands on either side of her on the car and traps her from moving away. She's looks into her eyes and Jade smiles and wraps her arms around Tori's waist. Then, Tori slowly leans in and licks Jade's lips and pulls away teasing her. Jade frowns and pouts and Tori giggles and leans in again this time kissing her. They kiss until they are at loss of air and pull their lips away pressing their foreheads together. They look at eachother smiling until Tori catches her breath and then moves her lips to Jade's neck. She nibbles on her neck gently and hears a muffled moan from Jade. Jade squeezes Tori's butt as Tori leaves a trail of kisses down Jade's neck.

"M-maybe we shouldn't be doing this out here..." Jade whispers.

Tori pulls her face away from Jade's neck and says, "Yeah you're right. Inside your car?"

Jade nods slightly and they open the back door again and get inside. Tori is leaned up against the opposite side door with one leg bent and on the car floor with the other stretched out over the seats. Jade positions herself in between Tori's legs sitting on her knees with her hands on either side of Tori on the door. She leans in and kisses Tori again. They kiss until they run out of breathe again and Tori sits up a little and takes off Jade's shirt. She throws the shirt to the front of the car and Jade takes off Tori's shirt and throws it in the same place. Tori turns Jade sideways. Jade puts her legs on the car floor and Tori sits between Jade's legs and kisses her again. Tori pulls away after a while breathing heavy and grabs their shirts from the front of the car before sitting down next to Jade.

"I think we should stop and go home to sleep for school," Tori whispers between heavy breaths.

"Err, right" Jade says putting her shirt back on.

Tori puts her shirt on and gets out of the car.

"Bye Jade. I'll see you at school," Tori says with a smile.

"Bye Vega," Jade says with a long drawn out sigh.

The Next Morning.

Tori is walking into ' class and she sees Jade. Jade gives Tori a half'smile and looks away. Tori smiles to herself and sits in between Cat and Beck. Jade is on the other side of Cat along with Andre and Robbie, (And Rex). Tori steals a glance at Jade and sees her picking at her fingernails intently. Cat is playing with her hair giggling, probably thinking about unicorns. Andre is paying attention to Sikowitz telling the class a story. Beck is staring into space and Robbie is arguing with Rex quietly about something stupid. I can't stop thinking about what happened last night with Jade...I wonder if Jade is thinking about it too...I wish I wouldn't of been so stupid and stopped when we were getting into it. Blah... Tori thinks. I totally need to paint my nails again...I should totally watch Scissoring tonight...speaking of scissors where are they... Jade thinks looking in her bag for them. Sikowitz throws his coconut out of the window and then scratches his head before getting back to talking to the class. Jade looks around the room and spots Tori looking into space deep in thought. I wonder what she's thinking about so deeply. Maybe about last night...That was really fun actually...but unexpected. I never knew Tori liked me...I wish I would have known that a long time ago... Jade thinks before getting interrupted by the bell signaling lunch.

Tori walks out of the room to her locker and she sees a note attached to it. the note says "Tori" with a heart dotting the 'I'. She raises an eyebrow and pulls the note off of her locker to read the rest. The rest of the note says "Meet me at the Janitor's closet before you go to the table. I need to talk to you. -Jade." Hm...I wonder what she wants to talk about. I better not keep her waiting. Tori thinks before walking to the Janitor's closet. She looks around before opening the door to the closet and walking inside and closing it behind her. Jade is leaning against the wall with her bag laying on the table by the door. Tori takes her bag off and puts it next to Jade's on the table. Then, she looks at Jade waiting for her to speak.

"Vega," Jade says.

"So...What did you want to talk about, Jade?" Tori asks.

"About last night. Did it mean anything?" Jade asks.

"Well...what about it...errr did it mean anything to you?" Tori wonders.

Jade hesitates before replying.

"Well...yeah actually. I liked it along and it made me think about something..." Jade says before looking down at her feet.

"About?" Tori asks.

Jade looks up and looks into Tori's eyes.

"It made me think and realize that I really like you Vega...I don't know what to do about it..." Jade says clearly distraught.

Tori looks at Jade and realizes that she likes Jade a lot too...

* * *

**Author's Note: Well here's Chapter 3 guys. I hope you liked it and enjoyed the car scene :P. Thanks for reading it. So I was kind of planning on ending this in the next chapter or so. Then I was planning on maybe writing a sequel...or writing a new one. What do you guys think? So go ahead and review and I'll see you after the next chapter. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Jade...I-I really like you too. It's just...It's just that I don't know what everyone would think about us dating. Especially Beck..." Tori says disappointed.  
"Yeah you're right. But Beck and I broke up a long time ago and that shouldn't stop us from being happy should it?" Jade points out.  
Silence is in the small closet for awhile until Jade breaks it by saying, "Right, Vega?"  
Tori nods with a smile and asks, "So what should we do then?"  
Jade thinks for a while.  
"Well I think if they don't know we are dating then you don't have to worry about what they think," Jade says mischievously.  
"Good point. So it's official then? Well...between us?" Tori asks happily.  
Jade rolls her eyes and replies, "Just come on before I change my mind, Vega."  
Tori giggles and kisses Jade softly before they walk out of the Janitor's closet and pretend like nothing just happened. Oh my gosh. I'm so happy right now I could burst! I'm with the girl of my dreams...secretly. I'm sure one day we will tell everyone, but not yet. I still have to get used to the fact that I'm dating Jade West myself. Tori thinks. Everyone is sitting at the lunch table and Tori looks over at Jade and smiles. Then she realizes she's supposed to hate her in front of her friends so she tries to think of something mean to say. Since she can't she just says, "So guys how are you?"  
Cat just giggles to herself, Beck is spaced out, Andre is pretending to play the piano and Jade is messing with her scissors.  
"I'm doing fine, how about you pretty lady?" Rex blurts out.  
"Rex!" Robbie says angrily.  
Tori just rolls her eyes and eats her lunch. It's pretty silent at the table now. A little too silent. Jadey Jade, Jade. With her amazing eyes. Her black hair and green streaks. Tori thinks before cat interrupts those thoughts by saying something.  
"Puppies wearing sunglasses," She laughs. "How funny is that!?"

Everyone looks at Cat funny and then the bell rings.

****As Tori is walking to meet Trina at her car to leave she gets a text message. She stops when she gets to the car and looks at her phone. The text was from Jade. Tori smiles and reads the text. It says : "Meet me at the movie theater for our 2nd date? :)" Tori smiles bigger as she replies to Jade's text. "Sure what time? :)" Tori gets in the car with her smile glued to her face. In the car Jade texts back. "At seven." Three and a half hours until Tori and Jade's 2nd date.

**1 Hour Later**

Only two and a half hours until my second date with Tori! I'm so excited...and that's shocking since I'm Jade West and I am never excited. Hmm...what to do for 2 and a half hours... Jade thinks before going and getting her black nail polish and painting her nails.

**5 Minutes Later**

Ugh...Well...that didn't take very long. I'm so bored...Hmm I wonder what Cat's doing. Jade thinks before getting her phone and texting Cat. She texts : "Hey, Cat." Jade puts her phone back in her pocket and taps her fingers on her knee. Now I have to wait for Cat to respond...Oh my gosh why is the world full of waiting! Jade thinks.

Meanwhile

Tori is trying to find something good on TV. None of her favorite shows or movies are on so she decides to watch Disturbia. When she starts watching it, it's on the part where Kale, the main character is in his room spying on the neighbor with Ashley. She's seen this movie before and it's good but just not her favorite. There is still 2 hours left until Tori's date with Jade. Tori watches Disturbia until she starts to get ready for her date.

**At the movies**

Jade and Tori walk into the movie theater holding hands. They sit in the back corner of the theater. They hold hands until they go to sit down then they let go.

"Did we really have to see this movie, Jade?" Tori asks.

"It's my favorite movie containing my favorite thing and I'm watching it with my favorite girl. Therefore yes we have to see it," Jade explains.

Tori blushes and smiles. Jade Smiles back and brings up the armrest in between them. Tori scoots closer to Jade and cuddles up to her with her cheek rested on Jade's shoulder. Jade wraps her arm around Tori and lays her head on top of Tori's. They've been waiting a long time for this moment and it's finally here. Tori interlaces one of her hands with Jade's hand, that's wraps around her shoulders and puts her other hand on Jade's thigh. Jade smiles and squeezes Tori's hand gently. Tori slowly rubs her hand up and down Jade's thigh.

"You know, you look really pretty tonight Vega," Jade says shyly.

Tori blushes and lifts her head up to look at Jade. Jade smiles and leans in and kisses Tori. The perfect moment to the perfect day.

* * *

**Author's Note: I decided to post the next chapter today as well. :) But the downside to that is I won't have the next chapter up until the weekend is over. Sorry to disappoint. And again reminder that the end to this fan fic is coming up so yeah. :P Now I'm thinking about making a sequel to it. When Jade and Tori are out of high school and they are living together. Or you guys can give me an idea on a different fic to write. So your choice let me know and please review. Thanks! Oh and by the way I don't own Victorious obviously or the movie Disturbia. And that movie is good if you guys haven't seen it. :) Okay enough rambling bye guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

Tori and Jade are still in the movie theater watching Insidious. Tori didn't want to watch it but Jade wanted to because she likes horror movies obviously and because she wanted Tori to cuddle up to her when she got scared. So far her goal was working. Tori was snuggled up to Jade hiding her face in the crook of Jade's neck. Jade was just holding her until the scary part was over and then repeated that same thing when the next scary part came. So far Jade and Tori's relationship was going by pretty good. At this rate they could start telling people in no time.

The movie just ended and Jade and Tori are waiting for everyone else to exit the movie theater so it's not as crowded when they head out. During the movie they kissed a few times definitely cuddled and it was fun for both of them.

"So how was it?" Jade asks looking at Tori.

"Even though I hate scary movies it made it better to be able to hide my face on my tough girlfriend," Tori said with a smile. Jade just laughed and grinned and kissed Tori. Then she pulled away and stood up holding her hand out for Tori to take. Tori took her hand gladly and they walked out of the theater hand in hand. They only stopped one more time to kiss before they got in the car and drove back to Tori's house. The car ride was silent but it was a comfortable silence. Both girls were thinking about the night they just had and what was going to come next. When they finally arrived at Tori's, Jade got out of the car and went around to open Tori's door. Tori got out and thanked Jade and they walked slowly to the front door. When they got to the door Tori wasn't really ready for Jade to go just yet. Jade didn't want to leave quite yet either. Tori stood in front of her door facing away from it as Jade stood in front of her.

"That was really fun tonight thanks for taking me," Tori said smiling.

"It was my pleasure, Tor." Jade said grinning. Tori gasped because of the nickname Jade gave her. Jade noticed it since she turned pink and started fidgeting. Tori giggles and wrapped her arms around Jade's waist. Jade's skin faded back to it's normal pale and she leaned into Tori's lips kissing her gently. Then, she lifted her hand up and cupped Tori's cheek with the other on her neck. Tori deepened the kiss and slid her tongue across Jade's bottom lip asking for entrance. Jade granted it happily and Tori explored her mouth with her tongue. They kissed for a while until Jade tried to take it farther and put her hand under Tori's shirt. Tori pulled Jade's hand away and stopped kissing her.

"Babe stop. We should go into my room if we are going to keep going," Tori whispers.

"Right..." Jade whispers back. They pull away from each other and Tori opens her front door and steps inside. She moves to let Jade in and closes it behind her. Then, they go upstairs to Tori's room. Tori barely got inside the door before Jade attacked her. They leaned against Tori's closed bedroom door. They were in the same position as they were outside the front door with Tori's arms around Jade's waist and one of Jade's hands cupped on Tori's cheek and the other on her Jade started to deepen the kiss, Tori gently pushed Jade and started moving them towards the bed. Jade didn't want to move so she shoved Tori into the wall across from the bed and on the wall diagonal from the door. Tori groaned into Jade's mouth. Jade smirked and slid the hand off of Tori's neck and down to her chest. She gave her boob a squeeze before sliding down to the bottom of Tori's shirt. Tori moaned quietly and Jade lifted up Tori's shirt so it was up around the chest. Then, Jade rubbed Tori's bare sides with both hands and moved her lips down to Tori's neck kissing gently. Then she licked up Tori's neck and started sucking on her pulse point. Tori moaned and gripped Jade's butt. They got so caught in the moment that they didn't hear the knocks on the unlocked bedroom door. The person on the other side of the door got impatient and opened it. The person that opened the door was Trina, and she just caught her sister and Jade doing things they shouldn't be. Trina got disgusted.

"Eww! What the hell are you doing Tori!?" Trina yelled in disgust. Jade quickly pulled away and ran her hand through her hair and looked at Trina. Tori just stood there in shock and didn't know what to do or say.

"Um, yeah I'm just going to forget this ever happened and forget I was even here," Trina said before slowly backing out the door and closing it behind her. Tori leaned her head back on the wall, sighed, and covered her face with her hands. Jade looked over at Tori and walked up to her.

"Um, so what now?" Jade asked with her arms crossed. Tori uncovered her face and put her arms to her sides and shrugged. Jade bite the inside of her cheek.

"I'm going to go talk to Trina and make sure she's not going to tell anyone," Tori says before walking towards her door.

"I think I'm just going to leave, Vega. I'll see you tomorrow at school okay?" Jade said before following Tori to the door. Tori just nodded her head and walked to Trina's room. She knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Tori if you're going to talk about what happened...pr never happened then don't bother," Trina yelled.

"Come on Trina I need to talk to you," Tori begged. Tori heard Trina sigh over-dramatically Then a few seconds later the door opened. Trina left the door open and walked back over to her bed and laid down next to her magazine. Tori walked inside, closing the door behind her and standing by Trina's bed.

"So what do you want?" Trina asked annoyed.

"I want to make sure you aren't going to tell anyone about what you saw earlier," Tori says.

"I'm going to forget that even ever happened," Trina says with a disgusted look.

"Well good. Me and Jade didn't really tell anyone about our relationship and didn't want to yet either," Tori explains.

"Oh. So why are you dating her in the first place?" Trina wonders.

"Because I like her duh..." Tori says.

"Well I don't know why she's...Jade West...I didn't know she even had feelings let alone feelings for you," Trina says.

"Well she does and I don't appreciate you saying those kind of things and I would appreciate you not telling anyone okay?" Tori says.

"Okay then. Now get out of my room I need to moisturize," Trina says before getting up and off her bed.

"Okay have fun with that and thanks Trina," Tori says walking to the door.

"Yeah yeah," Trina says. Tori walks out of Trina's room and closes the door behind her. She left Trina's room feeling a lot better knowing her sister isn't going to tell anyone about Jade. They were going to tell everyone on their own time when they were ready.

The next morning at school Tori gets there early to meet Jade and tell her what Trina said the night before. Tori found Jade at her locker. She slowly walked up behind her when she was getting something out of her locker and covered her eyes with her hands. Jade growled at first but then realized it was Tori and stopped.

"Guess who?" Tori said in a manly voice.

"Hmm... Santa Claus?" Jade jokes.

"Ho Ho Ho Nice try," Tori says before removing her hands and sliding next to Jade leaning against the lockers.

"Darn so close," Jade says grinning. Tori gasps and playfully smacks Jade's arm.

"Did you just say I'm fat, old, and have a big white beard?" Tori asks offended.

"Only the old and fat part...or maybe you should shave your chin..." Jade says jokingly.

"Omg you big fat meanie!" Tori exclaims.

"Calm down I'm kidding jeez Tori," Jade says closing her locker and smiling. Then she pulls on Tori's wrist and they go into the Janitor's closet. Jade closes the door behind them and locks it.

"So what did Trina say last night?" Jade wonders.

"She said she's going to forget it ever happened. So she's not going to tell anyone," Tori explains. Jade nods her head and looks Tori up and down. Tori notices and blushes slightly and looks to the side. Jade grins and puts her index finger under Tori's chin and moves her face to face hers. Tori bites her lower lip and looks at Jade. Jade rolls her eyes and slides her index finger down her neck and places that hand on the side of her neck and kisses her gently but passionately. Tori kisses back just as passionately and places her hands on Jade's hips. They passionate moment gets interrupted by the bell to go to first class. They pull away after a few seconds.

"Sorry babe I would love to stay here and kiss you all day but if I'm late to class again I'm going to be killed. Well...they couldn't kill me but you know what I mean," Jade explains to Tori. Tori gets caught off guard by the pet name Jade just used but shakes it off.

"Yeah. No problem we can do that another day. See you later sexy," Tori says winking. Jade growls sexily and winks back before leaving the janitors closet and heading for class. Tori smiles to herself before exiting the closet and going to her first class.

It's now lunch time at Hollywood Arts. Tori got held back in her last class late so she's just now leaving. The hallways are basically empty except for a couple people leaving from their lockers. She is going to her locker before lunch when she sees Jade there waiting for her. She can't help but smile when she sees her.

"Awe look who waited for me," Tori says smirking.

"Awe look who's about to leave without you," Jade says smirking as well. Tori pouts as she stands in front of Jade with her hand on the lock on her locker. Jade rolls her eyes and kisses the pout off of Tori's face. Tori quickly pulls away.

"Jade! We are in the middle of the hallway," Tori says looking around for anyone who might of seen them.

"Relax the hallways are empty and if anyone saw they would have to go through me to go and tell anyone else," Jade says reassuringly.

"Your the best you know that," Tori says winking.

"I know," Jade says with a smirk. Tori rolls her eyes and opens her locker taking out what she needs and putting back what she doesn't. When she's finally done she shuts her locker and faces Jade.

"Come on let's go to the bathroom. Then we won't get caught," Jade says with a mischievous smile.

"I like the way you think but if we get caught it's on you," Tori says before taking Jade's hand and heading for the Girl's Bathroom. They get inside and go in the farthest empty stall from the door. They put their bags down and Jade gently rams Tori up against the stall door and puts her hands on either side of Tori to block her from moving.

"You're mine now," Jade whispers before kissing Tori. Tori kisses back after putting her arms around Jade's neck. When Jade knows for sure Tori isn't going to move she slides her hands down to Tori's waist and grips her hips firmly. Tori deepens the kiss by sliding her tongue in Jade's mouth. Jade groans and licks Tori's tongue. They play with eachother's tongues for a while before Jade bites down roughly on Tori's lip. Tori moans in pleasure. Just as she did someone walked into the bathroom. Tori froze hearing the footsteps.

"Tori? Are you in here?" Cat calls out in a sing-song voice. Jade pulls away from Tori's mouth and Tori opens her eyes wide.

"Uh Y-Yeah Cat I'm in here what are you doing in here?" Tori stutters.

"Oh hey! I'm just going pee," Cat says cheerfully. Jade kisses Tori's neck gently and Tori closes her eyes shut tight to refrain from making any noises Cat shouldn't hear. Jade notices that and licks up her neck slowly. Tori's breathe hitches and Jade smirks biting down on Tori's neck roughly. Tori tries as hard as possible to keep the moan from exiting her throat but it doesn't work and it comes out as a growl.

"Tori? Was that you?" Cat asks confused. Tori closes her eyes tight again and bites the inside of her cheek.

"Yeah that was me I was just...mad because...my mom texted me saying s-she wasn't going to be home for dinner so I have to make it for me and Trina," Tori lies through her teeth. Jade raises her eyebrows and Tori.

"Wow you're a good liar there Vega," Jade whispers into Tori's ear.

"Shh," Tori whispers back.

"Tori?" Cat calls out.

"Yes Cat?" Tori replies.

"Hurry up so you can walk with me to lunch," Cat says happily. _Crap. _Tori thinks.

"Um...I don't want to leave J- I mean that's okay you go ahead I'll be there soon," Tori says.

"What were you going to say? Hey! Were you going to say Jade? Wait a minute is Jade in here too?" Cat asks catching on. _Crap crap crap crap crap. _Tori panics Tori sighs deeply and opens the stall door and walks out slowly. Jade groans and walks out after Tori. Cat gasps and puts her hand over her mouth.

"Why was Jade in the same stall as you Tori?" Cat gasps again. "Are you too da-" Cat says before Tori covers her mouth.

"Cat shh!" Tori squeals.

"What?" Cat says through Tori's palm. Tori removes her hand and looks over at Jade to explain. Jade sighs and rolls her eyes before speaking.

"Me and Tori are dating yes. But if you tell anyone I will personally rip your mouth off so that will be the last thing you ever say," Jade threatens. Cat looks at Jade wide-eyed and nods frantically.

"Okay okay I w-won't tell anyone I promise!" Cat squeals out before zipping an imaginary zipper over her mouth. Jade nods approvingly and shoos Cat away with her hand. Cat obliges and leaves Jade and Tori alone again. Jade looks over to Tori and smirks.

"Your hot when you threaten people you know that?" Tori says giggling.

"Oh shut up let's go to lunch," Jade says before leaving the bathroom for lunch. Tori smiles to herself before sighing happily and following Jade out to lunch.

* * *

**A/N: Well I made it longer just for you guys. :) Sorry I made you wait so long for the next chapter I didn't really have the chance to write and post it on the weekend so yeah. Anyways you know what to do post what you think and all that good stuff. Thank you for waiting for and reading this chapter. See you next time bye! Much love.**


	6. Chapter 6

Tori and Jade just got to the lunch table and since they were pretending they weren't dating they didn't sit together. Tori sat in between Cat and Andre and Jade sat across in between Robbie and Beck. Tori stole glances at Jade but other than that she did her best to hid the fact that they were dating or anything of that manner.

"Hey anyone want to hang out this weekend?" Andre asked the table.

"That sounds like fun!" Cat squeaks.

"Yeah sure Andre," Tori replies.

"Sure bro," Beck responds.

"Okay," Robbie says.

"Whatever," Jade replies.

"Okay cool. Why don't we go to Karaoke Dokie?" Andre suggests. Everyone replies with an 'Alright' or 'Okay.' Then they had conversations amongst themselves. They chatted and ate until lunch was over and then Tori and Jade slowly got ready to leave lunch so they could talk by themselves. When most everyone left the Asphalt Cafe Tori walked up to Jade.

"Hey babe," Jade said to Tori.

"Hey hun. So you're going to go to Karaoke Dokie right?" Tori asks.

"If you go," Jade replies.

"Okay good. But we have to be careful that everyone else doesn't find out yet," Tori says.

"Yeah yeah," Jade says before looking around them and putting her right hand up to Tori's neck and grinning at her. Tori smiled back looking from Jade's eyes down to her lips and back up. Jade leans in, closes her eyes and kisses Tori's lips gently. Tori would have never thought Jade could be so gentle and caring. Tori kisses back just as gentle and puts an arm on Jade's hip. They kiss for a little longer until Tori pulls away.

"We better head to class," Tori states. Jade just nods and takes Tori's hand. Since everyone was probably already in class they could hold they get close enough to Tori's class Jade stops and Tori hugs her. Jade hugs back and kisses Tori's neck before going to her class. Right when Tori gets into her seat the bell rings. Jade was late but when is she not?

After school Tori is walking to her locker when she sees Jade there. Tori is a little confused because she wasn't going to see Jade until tomorrow at Karaoke Doke. As she gets in front of Jade she stops walking.

"Um hey Jade what's up?" Tori says.

"Hey babe. Can I stay over at your house today me and my mom go into a fight and she locked me out," Jade explains.

"Oh sure Jade. Just let's lock my door this time," Tori jokes.

"Right thanks," Jade says.

"No problem I just have to tell Trina when we get to her car," Tori says.

"Yeah yeah let's go," Jade says annoyed. Tori sighs and closes her locker, locking it and walking to Trina's car with Jade. When they get there Trina backs away a little from Jade.

"What is she doing here?" Trina asks.

"She needs to come home with us because she got locked out," Tori explains. Jade just crosses her arms and waits.

"Ugh whatever fine get in," Trina sighs. Tori and Jade get in the car and Trina drives them to the Vega household. They get out of the car and Tori and Jade go up to Tori's room. Tori locks her door behind them and drops her bag by her bed. Then, she lays on her bed on her back with her legs hanging off. Jade looks down at her and smiles. Tori looks up at her, smiles back and holds her arms out for Jade to hug her on the bed. Jade rolls her eyes and gets on top of Tori and hugs her. They hug for a little while until Jade leans up with her knees bent on either side of Tori and straddles her. Tori knits her eyebrows together looking at Jade. Jade looks like she just thought of something and she gets off of Tori.

"Hey let's watch The Scissoring I have it in my bag," Jade explains.

"Ugh Jade you know I have scary movies," Tori whines.

"I know but you don't hate cuddling up to me," Jade counters.

"Fine," Tori says over exaggerating on the one syllable word. Jade puts the movie in and lays next to Tori on the bed. Tori lays her head on Jade's shoulder and drapes her arm over her waist. Jade puts her arms around Tori's shoulders and her other behind her own head. They watch the movie like that with Tori covering her face in Jade's shoulder on the scary parts and Jade kissing her head.

After the movie was over Tori had fallen asleep. Jade decided not to wake her so she looked in Tori's dresser for pajamas and carefully pulled Tori's clothes off and put on her pajamas and once she changed herself she got back in bed and made sure they were both covered. Then, Jade kissed Tori's forehead and went to sleep.

The next day Jade awoke to the harsh rays of the sun in the window. She attempts to rub the sleep away from her eyes when she notices she can't move one of her arms. She opens her eyes to see a sleeping brunette laying on her arm with her head on her shoulder. Jade smiles at this and doesn't move to make sure not to wake Tori up. She stares up at the ceiling with her moveable hand behind her head. After a while Tori starts to move around. She rolls off of Jade's arm and onto her back. Jade rolls over on her side and looks at the sleepy Latina. When Tori is done stretching and rubbing her eyes she looks over at Jade and smiles big.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Jade says smiling.

"Hey babe," Tori says with sleep still in her voice.

"Did you sleep okay?" Jade asks. Tori doesn't know when Jade turned into such a sweetie but she doesn't mind it.

"I did actually you are a very comfy pillow," Tori replies.

"Why thank you," Jade says.

"Your welcome," Tori says before getting up and stretching her arms up above her head and groaning. Jade gets off the bed quietly and goes behind Tori. Then, she wraps her arms around Tori and kisses her shoulder. Tori puts her arms down slowly and puts her hands on top on Jade's.

"You're so beautiful Tori," Jade states. Tori blushes a deep red.

"Thanks you're pretty too," Tori replies.

"Well thanks," Jade says placing her chin down on Tori's shoulder. Tori turns her head and kisses Jade's cheek. Then, she turns around in Jade's arms and places her hands on Jade's butt. Jade presses their foreheads together and they look into each other's eyes before kissing.

For the rest of the afternoon Jade and Tori watch TV in their pajamas on the couch. Tori has her legs bent and against her chest, and Jade has her legs crossed and propped on the table with her arm around Tori's shoulders. Then when the time comes for them to go to Karaoke Doke with everyone they get dressed and head out.

"Hey guys," Andre says a little confused and Jade and Tori walking in together.

"Hey Andre," Tori replies. Jade doesn't respond.

"So why did you guys come here together?" Beck asks.

"Because Jade got locked out of her house and I was just conveniently the first person she saw," Tori explains.

"Oh good enough for me let's go sit," Andre says. Beck just shrugs and follows him, Cat skips after them and Robbie follows after Cat. Jade and Tori just look at each other and shrug following the gang as well. Since everyone was seated before Jade and Tori got to the table there was only two seats left next to each other. Perfect excuse for them to seat next to each other. They gladly sat down and looked at the menu.

After there food is ordered Jade looks in the corner of her eye to see where Tori's hands are. They are in her lap. Good. Jade takes her chances and nonchalantly grabs her hand under the table and laces their fingers together. Tori blushes pink and glares over at Jade. Jade just shrugs and keeps holding her hand. Until their food gets their everyone talks about random stuff like plans for the rest of the weekend and what not. Tori didn't notice they were still holding hands until the waiter gave them their food and winked at both of them. Tori turned bright red and let go of Jade's hand. Robbie, Beck, and Andre looked between the two girls confused.

"What was that about?" Andre asks confused.

"Oh I don't know...maybe the waiter likes me and Jade or something," Tori tries to cover it up.

"I don't know you guys have been acting weird today," Beck explains.

"Weird? What do you mean weird. We aren't acting weird we are perfectly normal. Why would we be acting weird?" Tori says.

"See just like that. You freaked out when I accused you of acting weird. You got winked at by the waitress you had Jade over at your house and Jade has been laughing at your jokes and actually listening to you," Beck states. Tori is speechless. She doesn't know how to cover it up now. Beck and Andre wait for an explanation patiently. Jade sighs loudly.

"Alright alright. Fine. Me and Tori have been dating for a little while now but we didn't want to tell you yet. I guess it's too late now," Jade says. Beck, Andre, nor Robbie can say a word. Cat just giggles and claps her hands.

"I don't believe it until I see it," Rex states. Jade and Tori both roll their eyes.

"Yeah...I was scared of what you guys would think so I tried to hide it but I was horrible at it," Tori explains.

"Well we are okay about it. Right guys?" Andre asks. Everyone looks at each other and nods. Tori smiles and hugs Jade. Now all they have to worry about is the rest of the school finding out. But all that really matter is their friends accept them and that they are happy.

* * *

**A/N: Alright guys I don't know it this is going to be the last chapter or night I kind of have an idea of what to put next but I don't know if it's really good or not. So tell me if I should do another chapter or so or if I should just end it and start working on the squeal. If this is the last chapter I will let you know with another Author's Note chapter but if it isn't than be expecting the next chapter. So if I do start the sequel then just look out for it I don't know what to call it yet but I'm going to start working on it soon. Thanks for reading my story, and following and the couple favorites. And thanks for the feedback on this. This and my other story Love Triangle were my first stories so I hope they were okay. If you haven't read that you should. It's not as intense in like romance stuff but it's alright. Anyways i'm done ranting now bye guys. Much love! R.I.P to those who died at the Sandy Hook school shooting.**


	7. Chapter 7

Today is Monday; the first day Jade and Tori are going to reveal their relationship to everyone at school. They are a little scared, Tori especially because they don't know what everyone is going to say. Jade already explained to Tori that she would stab anyone who made fun of her in the leg with her scissors, but Tori isn't quite sure she wants her to do so. Tori just got to school and Jade was waiting for her at the front doors of Hollywood Arts. Tori walks up to her and smiles, stopping in front of her.

"You ready babe?" Jade asks Tori with her arms crossed. Tori nods in response; Jade gives her a grin before she grabs Tori's hand and they walk into the doors together. When they walk in there is already people looking at them weird. Jade growls at them and they keep walking. They walk all the way to Tori's locker with only the whole hallway staring at them...They just shake it off and Tori opens her get a lot more looks and a couple catcalls when they kiss goodbye and they go to their separate classes. So far it's okay nothing too bad only the expected when you see a new relationship you never thought would be one.

The real problem started when Tori was in her second class without Jade and someone started picking on her. Tori tried to ignore it at first but then someone else said something when she was walking to Mr. Sikowitz' class; that was when she got discouraged. When she walked into class Jade was there already saving a seat for her. Tori gladly took the seat next to Jade. Jade noticed the change in Tori's demeanor and just stared at her with her eyebrows knitted together. Tori felt eyes on her and she looked over at Jade, who was still staring.

"Uh, yes Jade?" Tori asked confused.

"What's wrong?" Jade asked with concern. Tori didn't want to tell Jade what the kids did yet because she was afraid Jade was going to hurt them; that was a little too much for what they did, even if it was mean.

"Oh nothing just a little tired," Tori lied. Jade didn't believe Tori but she didn't want to pester her about it so she took the answer; for now.

"Okay. You know if you need anything you can talk to me right?" Jade asks.

"Yeah. And you know I would," Tori replies smiling. Jade smiles back and kisses Tori's cheek. Mr. Sikowitz climbs into the classroom before he starts the lesson of the day while Jade puts her arm around Tori's shoulders. The rest of the class was pretty much a blur to Tori since she was spaced out thinking about what the kids said to her about her sexuality.

"Before lunch Tori stopped at her locker to put away some things and she saw a note on her locker. She saw a sticky note attached to her locker; with a giant word written on it. The word was "LESBIAN!" The note popped out to Tori and caught her off guard. She doesn't know why someone would put that on her locker. She quickly takes it off and throws it away; crinkled in a ball. Tori sighs and puts away the things in her locker and walks out to lunch; now she was really discouraged. She sits next to Jade at the lunch table with her lunch.

"Hey guys," Tori says half-heartedly.

"Hey Tori what's the matter?" Andre asks.

"Oh It's nothing like I told Jade before I'm just tired is all," Tori lies once again.

"Oh okay sorry to hear that," Andre explains.

"You should eat some candy!" Cat squeaks.

"No I'm good Cat. Thanks though," Tori says smiling at Cat.

"Kay Kay. Tell if you want some I have a lot in my bag," Cat says with a little bounce. Tori just nods and starts eating her lunch. Through the lunch period Tori didn't really talk she just listened and thought about the note on her locker and the things the kids told her. The things she thought were 'What if me and Jade was a mistake?' 'What if we never should have revealed our relationship?' 'What if Jade beats them up and gets in big trouble?' 'Should I even tell her what happened?' 'Am I overreacting?' Tori couldn't stop these thoughts from running through her mind. They could be true or she could just be overreacting.

After school Tori felt a little uncomfortable kissing Jade in the parking lot before driving home with Trina. But she didn't want to show it so she just hid it. She drove home with Trina quietly, well quietly besides Trina's humming and singing. She didn't really pay attention to it though; she thought about who she should talk to about what the things that happened at school today. She decided the only person that would really understand her and be able to help her without going overboard would be Beck. So she decided to call Beck and tell him to come over. Beck come over after a few minutes of waiting since he thought it was important if Tori called him instead of Jade.

"Alright I'm here what's up Tori?" Beck asks sitting on the couch facing Tori. Tori waits a few moments before speaking to try and think over what she's going to say.

"Well you know how today me and Jade revealed our relationship to the school?" Tori asks making sure.

"Yeah what about it?" Beck replies.

"Well yeah um people have been giving me a hard time about liking girls and if I tell Jade i'm afraid she'll go overboard that's why I called you," Tori explains her situation. Beck just nods slowly and rubs his chin thinking.

"Well..what kind of things did they do? And did it discourage you? Or did it make you think about your relationship with Jade?" Beck asks. Tori thinks for a moment before replying.

"Well to answer your questions...They put a note on my locker calling me a 'Lesbian' they were making fun of me in class; It did discourage me but not at first and yes it did," Tori answers all Beck's questions.

"Ah. Well what did it make you think about?" Beck asks.

"Well it made me think this could have been a mistake...and maybe we shouldn't of revealed our relationship and I don't know what to do," Tori says sighing.

"Well I don't think it was a mistake for you to date Jade. She is a really sweet girl when you bring down her walls or when you're alone with her. And I think you just have to get used to them bothering you. They will eventually accept you guys dating and leave you alone; until then just hang in there and enjoy Jade's company. I'm proud of you guys," Beck says calmly with a smile.

"Wow thanks Beck you're so helpful!" Tori says hugging Beck.

"No problem. So is that all?" Beck asks hugging back.

"Yeah thanks i'll see you tomorrow at school then," Tori says. Beck just nods and walks out of Tori's house giving her a wave. Beck made Tori feel a lot better about the whole thing at school.

The next day at school Tori is more comfortable with giving Jade affection in the halls and around people. Jade is happy with that; she wants as much affection from Tori as possible. She loves kissing Tori and hugging her. Their hands fit together like puzzle pieces.

At lunch Tori, Jade and Robbie were sitting at the table and Andre and Beck were getting their lunches. Tori and Jade were talking while Robbie was listening and talking to Rex. When Andre and Beck finally got there Tori told Beck to come with her for a second. Jade looked really confused and slightly jealous. Tori took Beck a few feet from the table and Jade just looked over at them with knitted eyebrows.

"I just wanted to thank you again for helping me out yesterday. You made me feel alot better about what the kids did. Thank you so much Beck," Tori said smiling. Beck smiled back.

"No problem Tori and if you ever need any other help with Jade just let me know and I'm here for you always," Beck said. Tori smiled bigger and hugged Beck. Jade stared at Beck evilly. She felt dumb for being jealous over just a hug, but she did. Jade stared evilly at Beck all the way until he sat back down. Beck just ignored it and Tori looked at her confused. Jade growled and stabbed her salad. Tori sighed seeing Jade angry but didn't want to tell her the reason why she hugged Beck because she thought she would get mad.

After lunch Jade took Tori into the Janitor's closet. Tori was afraid she was going to ask about the whole Beck thing. Tori put her bag down on the desk next to the door and looked at Jade.

"Tori...why did you hug Beck earlier?" Jade asked looking into Tori's eyes; arms crossed. Tori groaned overly loud and looked down.

"Because...yesterday I called him over because I needed someone to talk to about kids making fun of me for my sexuality because I didn't want to tell you because I thought you were going to hurt them and I didn't want you to get in trouble and I didn't think they needed to get stabbed and he made me feel better so I was thanking him. I'm sorry!" Tori says hiding her face in case Jade was going to attack her.

"Oh Tori...why would you do that you should have just told me," Jade explains uncrossing her arms and hugging Tori. Tori sighs in relief and hugs back.

"I'm sorry. I promise from now on I will tell you everything," Tori says smiling. Jade grins and winks before kissing Tori. Tori realized she freaked out for nothing. Maybe dating Jade wasn't such a bad idea...

* * *

**Last A/N: Well guys this is the last chapter of this fic. I hope you enjoyed it and please favorite if you liked it and review it and tell me what you thought. Thanks for sticking around and reading the whole thing and I hope it wasn't a waste of your time :P. I guess I am going to be making a sequel so if you liked this than you should probably read the sequel...or not. Anyways I'll be making it soon so just...yeah. Well I'm out bye! Much love.**


End file.
